We're Americans. Period.
We're Americans. Period. is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Mikey Ramon, after having Carlos Ramon captured, is inspecting many Grand Alliance members of Turkish nationality and/or of Turkish ancestry, including Carlos himself, who will later reveale to have a Turkish-Serbian material grandmother of his own in the later chapter. Transcript 'I'T'S VERY COLD and damp out there in the train station. It has a Wild West-styled prisoner train, disguised as a normal passenger train. Now it's occupied by the Serbian Army, the Pasta Korps, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Carlitian Army. Mikey Ramon is walking through the station for an inspection. Carlos Ramon is angry for his brother. It's a sibling rivalry thing in here. Now I fear that he'll be in great trouble. Well, at least Carlos is still wearing his cowboy outfit, including Mikey. Dogs bark. Soldiers and officers speaking Serbian, German and Russian. I saw him speaking "Tražim radnike. Odvojite Turke." It means "I'm looking for workers. Separate the Turks." I was worried when he wanted to look for workers by separating many Turks in here. Carlos ordered in a whispering voice, "Lose the tags. Lose 'em." I loosed my tags too. We loosed our tags and dropped them. He continued, "They're after Turks." He stepped backwards nervously. Mikey moved his wheelchair and angrily gave an attention to the prisoners of war. "Pokaži mi ko su Turci." I'd mean "Show me who are the Turks." He shouted these words to a young Turkish Land Forces soldier named Göktürk Çapanoğlu. He pointed his Walther P38 at him and said "Turci." It translated as "The Turks." It's a Serbian words of Turks. Carlos is worried about Göktürk, then he was shot to death in the forehead by Mikey. I can hear dogs barking again. Soldiers shouting in Serbian, German and Russian again as well. I feared that Carlos was next. "Pokaži mi ko su Turci." I'd mean "Show me who are the Turks." I heard these words before. "Pitaj me srpsko govno," said Carlos. Translated as "Ask me you Serbian piece of shit." That means Carlos is of a Serbian-Turkish maternal grandmother, because he's with the Grand Alliance-sided Turkish guys who have been captured by Mikey, and he also speaks Serbian as well. Mikey smiled evilly and said, "Vi govorite srpski. Savršen." It means, "You speak Serbian. Perfect." He asked, "Ko su Turci?" It means, "Who are the Turks?" He got mad and said, "Jebi se." It means, "Screw you." Mikey shows his Walther to his brother and said loud and clear. "Pokaži mi." It means "Show me." Suddenly, Carlos bursted out these words in English, "We're Americans. Period." That means he's among these Turkish American prisoners. Well, not all of them are Turkish Americans. Most of these prisoners are full-blooded Turkish prisoners too. Some of them are Turkish who live outside of their homeland, Turkey, like Carlos himself. Mikey got enraged and punched his brother in the face, even though he can't reach his face, just because he's stuck in his damn wheelchair. He used his wheelchair to stomp him, because he can't stand up and kick, so he ordered Adolar Keller, his general that he was talking when he was performing his diabolical plan on launching pasta missiles that we've talked about earlier. He bled badly. Soon, Mikey ordered, "Stavite ih u voz." It means, "Put them all to the train. Soldiers and officers are getting angry and clamouring while dogs are barking angrily at the same time, and he puts every single one of these Turkish prisoners to the train. Two Pasta Korps soldiers, Philipp Wuff and Nadine Weisz, draged him to the train. Many Turkish prisoners are being beaten up badly. When he was now inside the train, the bells rang. I was worried for my friend, Carlos, when he asked, "Gde nas vodite?" It means "Where are you taking us?" Mikey got mad and said, "Ovde ste poslani da radite i to ćete učiniti!" It means "You were sent here to work and that's what you'll do!" Oh no. My buddy has been sent to work in the Pasta Gulag. I can't let him down now. Trivia *This chapter is a reference of a cutscene in Call of Duty: WWII, where Robert Zussman is taken to the concentration camp by Metz. *In the Belarusian, Bosnian Cyrillic, Bulgarian, Kazakh, Kyrgyz, Macedonian, Mongolian, Montegrin Cyrillic, Russian, Serbian Cyrillic, Tajik and Ukrainian versions of this story, Carlos and Mikey's spoken Serbian words are writtein in Cyrillic while other versions, including the English version, have their spoken Serbian words written in the Latin alphabet, but some English versions have the Serbian words written in Cyrillic as well. Category:Chapters Category:Real World